The Night of the Halloween House
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Rikku, Davis, Ken, Mina, Kairi, and Kiayone go to a haunted house during one Halloween to explore the house, only for the young group of teen guardians and Princess of Heart to survive the spooky and very haunted Halloween House!


The Night of the Halloween House  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the 02 Digimon characters, but I do own this  
story plot (or not, I'm not sure!) and my characters (Kairi Kuehnemund  
is mine, it's not the one from Kingdom Hearts)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Digimon Hearts sidestory. As you can  
tell by the title, it is a Halloween story (because it is Halloween   
with several main characters as the heroes/heroine) and also, it   
introduces more of the characters of the Digimon Hearts Saga, mainly  
all the characters of Digimon Hearts: The Epic Adventure.  
  
Summary: Rikku, Davis, Ken, Mina, Kairi, and Kiayone go to a haunted   
house during one Halloween to explore the house, only for the young   
group of teen guardians and Princess of Heart to survive the spooky   
and very haunted Halloween House!  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The Night of the Halloween House  
  
" Do we have to, Rikku? It is supposed to have ghosts and all  
those creepy thing-a-ma-jigs," whined a fourteen year old girl's voice.  
" Besides, I get scared so very easily!"  
  
" Kairi, you're denying yourself a adventure of a lifetime!  
You must face your fears so that way, you can be brave!" said fourteen  
year old Rikku Mikima. " Besides, it's Halloween!"  
  
" No!" fourteen year old Kairi Kuehnemund pouted.   
  
The two other girls with them sighed.  
  
" And she's supposed to be a Princess of Heart?" said fifteen  
year old Kiayone McCloud, sighing.  
  
" I'm not sure why she was selected to be one at ALL." replied  
fourteen year old Mina Lockheart, looking at Kairi.  
  
" Kairi, do you want to stay out here all alone or do you want  
to go inside the house?" Rikku asked for the tenth time, hoping to get  
Kairi to follow them in.  
  
" Neither! I want to go home!"  
  
All girls facefaulted. No way was Kairi going to go inside the  
house with them nor was she going to stay outside alone. Then a miracle  
came along.  
  
" What's up, ready for a adventure?" a boy's voice asked.  
  
Kairi perked up at that sound. It was fourteen year old Davis  
Motomiya, followed by fifteen year old Ken Ichijouji. Kairi always  
needed their help when she couldn't trust the girls to do their jobs.  
  
" Hey, you guys! What's up?" Rikku asked.  
  
" Nothing much, Rikku." Davis replied her answer. Just then,  
Kairi tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
" What is it, Kairi?"  
  
" Tell Rikku and the girls to go find a non-spooky place for  
us to explore! I really don't like spooky places!" Kairi said.  
  
" Kairi, well...um...hmm..."   
  
Davis was trying to find a answer for Kairi's question. He   
always respected Rikku's opinions for fun and adventure, but when Kairi  
joined the group, he tries to also support her opinion (which sometimes  
doesn't work), but he kept trying.  
  
" I think you should be more fair, Rikku. Give her one holiday  
that she can take leadership role in, so you have this adventure."  
Ken suggested.   
  
Kairi liked that idea until she heard that this one adventure   
was still going to happen.  
  
" No way! I'm NOT going!!"   
  
Rikku sighed. Leave Kairi to try to mess up her Halloween   
adventure plan. " Come on, Kairi, we're not going to leave you out   
here all by yourself. At least, you're safe with us!"  
  
" ......Grr....alright. Just give me a holiday that I can have  
leadership role." Kairi sighed in defeat.  
  
" About time!" Kiayone shouted. Mina sighed in relief.  
  
" Okay, how about Christmas?" Rikku asked.  
  
" TWO holidays! Christmas and New Year's Eve!" Kairi said,  
wanting a better deal for doing this.  
  
" Okay, those two holidays!" Rikku said in relief, knowing that  
Kairi was finally coming along after one hour of debating. " Let's get  
going!"  
  
The six kids went up the stone stairs and went to the front   
door, where Rikku opened the door. Everyone went inside the doors  
except Kairi, who was about to make a break for it. She, of all the  
people, tricked the group.  
  
" Hee hee. No one will notice...HEY!! LET GO OF ME!!!"  
  
Luckily, Davis caught the girl in the act and dragged her into  
the house.  
  
" We almost lost Kairi thanks to her pulling a trick on us,"  
he grinned, holding the young girl by the arm. " Luckily, I brought  
her along with me."  
  
" For the love of heaven! Kairi Kuehnemund! What ARE we going  
to do with you if you can't stand being around ghosts?" Rikku asked,  
sighing at that event.  
  
" Keep me in sunlight and happiness?" Kairi mused. Both Mina   
and Kiayone sighed. No way was this Princess of Heart ever going to go  
live this down. She was too afraid to handle scary situtations.  
  
" Hmm...I got a idea! How about you stay with the boys in this  
adventure? That way, you'll be...uh...extra protected!" Rikku said.  
That plan was okay with Kairi.  
  
" But as long as they don't go into ANY scary rooms! And I mean  
it! No scary things!"  
  
" Fine, do what you wish! Just go your own way!"  
  
With a huff, Rikku, Mina, and Kiayone took off, leaving the two  
flabbergasted boys with a very scared Princess of Heart.  
  
Ten minutes had passed when Kairi started to whimper.  
  
" Now what's wrong?" Davis asked, ending the silence.  
  
" I want out!" the young Princess of Heart whined.  
  
" Let me think about how to handle the situtation, okay?"  
  
The two boys thought and thought. Kairi then shrugged and went  
into a nearby room to explore, armed with only a flashlight. Within  
a few seconds, the boys heard a scream.  
  
" AAH!"  
  
" That's Kairi!"   
  
With Davis in the lead, the two boys ran into the room where   
the scream came from. There, they saw Kairi smiling.  
  
" Just testing ya!" she said, laughing.  
  
" Don't scare us like that," Ken scolded. " You could have been  
really hurt!"  
  
" Sorry, just had to. Besides, it's Halloween!"  
  
Both boys sighed. This Princess of Heart was also a trickster.  
  
Just then, the door leading out slammed shut and locked. Three  
pairs of eyes stared at the door. Then Kairi screamed again.  
  
" We're locked in!"  
  
Now that they were trapped with no way out, the three start to  
panic, Kairi was screaming. Then they heard sounds like the floor was  
about to give way.   
  
" What was that?" Kairi asked, really frightened.  
  
" I'm not sure, Kairi," Davis replied. Then they heard a crash  
and three screams.  
  
" That sounded like Rikku and the others," Ken said, trying to  
reopen the door. " If we can break this door down, we can help them.  
Come on and help me break this door down!"  
  
Davis and Kairi didn't waste any time. The three teens tried   
kicking the door (which led to Kairi whining about her foot), tried  
to push objects to break the door (which resulted in a pile of broken  
furniture), and even tried climbing out the window (but it had a cliff  
on the other side, so they never tried). Finally, Kairi came up with  
a good plan.  
  
" How about a teamup? All of us throw our weight against the  
door. Let's try it!"  
  
(In ten minutes...)  
  
On the other side of the room, all three teens were lined up.  
  
" On my signal, go!" Kairi, who was in the back of the line,   
said to her partners. " One, one and a half, two, two and a half, two   
and three-quarters..."  
  
" Stop with the fractions!" both boys yelled. Kairi giggled.  
  
" Three!"  
  
With that number said, the three ran into the door, crashing  
into each other, but managed to break the door down.  
  
" Wow, Kairi's plan actually worked!" Davis said after pulling  
himself out of the pile. This was the first plan Kairi ever made and  
it worked.  
  
" Come on! We got to save Rikku and the others!" Kairi cried,  
making a dash to the staircase. The boys followed her.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
I'm running out of space in the writing program I'm using, so  
this will be a chapter story! Review please! 


End file.
